Technological Futures
by UrbanPanther
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, gods run rampant over the land. Arceus has become a tyrant lord, and his 17 forms can never get along. PT47, a prototype remake of Porygon, is assigned a master by the name of Arceus. When his master and their friends are put in danger, he finds help from a group of Pokemon not yet afflicted with the mental disease spreading through the Pokemon race.


alright this is my first fanfic so I'm not quite sure how this works but there we go:

Technological Futures - a pokemon fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of pokemon

this is rated T for severe cussing and also some gore

All right let's get started

PT47. That is my name. That is all I know.

I do not know what my purpose is. I hear random garbled sounds. I see dark, empty, space. I feel cold, and alone even though there are moving creatures everywhere. I sense them. That is how I know. They move around, touching things and shouting. And then I feel it. I feel something tugging at the back of my mind. All the sounds fade away. I hear a creak, and a young voice.

"Dada?" It says, concerned. "Is PT47 going to die?"

Then the sounds begin blurring back together and I hear beeps and whirrs. I didn't realize it, but the cold had faded. Now it returns. I sense the creatures gathering around in a small area. The sounds focus again.

"Damn it!" One of the creature yells.

"We're losing it!" another whispers hoarsely.

Suddenly I hear the sounds blur together. The cold, dark, emptiness strengthens. The sharp tug in the back of my mind fades. They are losing me. . . Then, like a knife, a scream cuts the tumult of sound.

"No! I've waited five years for this!"

It is the young creature. The tug in the back of my mind sharpens. The cold and the dark fade. I am aware of a clumsy, heavy, form that is me. I shift part of it. It makes a quiet sound, but the young creature hears it. I know because he smiles. I see... I see? I blink my eyes and it makes another quiet sound. Another creature flips a switch and suddenly I remember...

I am a pokémon. I am made to fight. I am made to be a friend to this boy. I am made to live with him. I am made to protect him and teach him. I am the forty-seventh. I am not the last. There will be more of us. There will be stronger ones. But I am the first, and the forty-seventh.

I am glad to know these things, but I know they are not telling the boy something. They are not telling me either. But they are stupid. I am a supercomputer. I am complicated. I send a undetectable bug into the software.

The boy pulls out a red and white ball - a pokeball. I try to tell him I am not ready, but he doesn't understand. He taps me with it and I black out.

When I wake up, I am in a small, circular room. It is very dark, but before long lights come on and I see a large screen that shows what is happening outside. My pokéball is attached to the boy's boy is walking down a white hallway. When he reaches the end, he opens the door on the left and walks in. There are two other pokémon in the room. I immediately identify them as Froakie and Timburr. The boy reaches to his belt and picks up my pokéball. He throws it near the Timburr, who is bashing his wooden 2x4 against the wall. Startled by my sudden appearance, the Timburr lashes out with his foot. Seeing the sudden movement, my eyes glow red and so does the Timburr. She is lifted up into the air and repeatedly smahed against the ceiling. The color in my eyes fade and the Timburr drops to the floor. I turn and waddle back to the boy, who is staring at me in astonishment. I squawk at him a few times, and then he kneels down and pats my head.

"Hi. My name is Arceus." he says.

I stare at him blankly. He doesn't look like the legendary pokemon Arceus. I run a few quick tests, but no, his body temperature, DNA composure, and additional strengths don't even slightly compare to a pokémon. The boy must have seen the puzzled look on my face, because he laughs and explains,

" I'm named after the legendary pokemon Arceus. I'm not really him."

Just as I am starting to grasp this possibility, the Timburr walks up behind me and whacks me with her chunk of wood. Though fighting types are strong against normal types like me, it doesn't affect me much since the Timburr is only level five. I happen to be at level fifteen, so it takes about a half of my health. I turn back to the Timburr just in time to see her log flying down at my head. I throw up a quick protect, and the Timburr stumbles back. I decide to take advantage of the moment, and I start loosing thunderbolts at the Timburr. One of the thunderbolts miss and hit the Froakie, knocking it out instantly. I then have an odd feeling, like the move Bubblebeam going on inside my chest, and I realize I leveled up.

After defeating the Timburr with a quick blast of Psybeam, I return to my trainers side. Arceus smiles and picks me up, patting me on the head.

I am happy to know my trainer is proud of me, and so I spark with electrcity as we walk out of the white building. My trainer is letting me walk beside him, but suddenly he stiffens and calls me back into my pokéball. I immediately turn to the screen, but all I see are flashes of color. I squawk frustratedly and plug into the computer. Instantly, I see everything clearly. Arceus is running through the tall grass. Pokémon leap out at him, but he is a very fast runner and they miss him. However I hear the wild pokémon making contact so I turn to see what they are hitting.

There are two muscly boys, a Charmeleon, a Croconaw, and about 30 wild Ratata. A wild Raticate stands in the middle of the horde of pokémon. it leaps forward, but the Croconaw holds it off with a blast of hydro pump. The boys laugh, but they both stop when a Ratata latches onto the taller boys neck and begins scratching. The boys eyes widen, and he tries not to scream as the Ratata twists it head, ripping deep into his flesh and drawing blood, which soon begins pooling at his feet in a gory puddle. At this point the boy loses all control and screams, though it comes out as a guttural "ggggghhhh!".

But the Ratata isn't finished. It pushes his shoulders with its back feet, while shoving its snout deep into his bloodied throat. Strands of yellowish red muscle hang down the boys shirt. He is laying on the ground, completely still save for a few lifeless convulsions.

Arceus stares in horror and fascination at the boy who is now being ripped to shreds by the pack of Ratata, unable to think for himself. And then I realize that Arceus and I are in danger. What if the Ratata pack turns on us next?

I have to tell Arceus, but if I come out of my pokéball, I will call attention to me and my trainer.

I glance up at Arceus. His medium length black hair hangs down in front of his face, and his dark grey outdoors cap is pulled low over his blue-grey eyes. His shirt is a black, short sleeve t-shirt with white splotches along the left side. Black pants made of a thin material, maybe polyester, hang down past his knees. Whites socks and silver and black shoes finished the monochrome look.

Suddenly I am hit with a strong emotion - determination. I leap out of my pokéball and Arceus scrambled backward. I spun my head and he realized I was waiting for a command. "PT47! Use Psychic!" he yells at me. My eyes glow red and I watch as a group of Ratata floats up into the air and flies off, glowing like a sunset.

Arceus walks over to the boy and crouches down. I waddle up behind him. "Thomas," Arceus whispers. I waddle onto the boys chest to examine him. His throat has a large gash in it, about the size of Arceus' hand, and a yellow-red, stringy, muscle hangs boys eyes roll wildly and he gasps for air. Blood bubbles across his neck and spurts out his mouth and nose. In a dying action, his hand reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a Holocaster - the latest invention for communication, made in Kalos.

The boy opens his mouth to say something, but it is cut of by a sudden spurt of glistening blood, and he collapses, dead. Arceus crouches down to pick up the Holocaster, and I hear a sound in the tall grass. I spin my head, using the move Lock-On to find any pokemon. Sure enough, there's another group of Ratata and a few Raticate mingle about them, keeping the Ratata in line and issuing commands. My right eye centers on Arceus, and my left eye continues analyzing the Ratata and Raticate. Arrceus' back is turned, and he is trying to unlock the Holocaster, but there is a passcode lock. I'll help him with that leter, but now is not the best time to initiate a hacking program.

Speaking of hacking programs, my trojan virus is still in the lab computer, and as a last effort I managed to hook it to the internet before I was disconnected. So while it could be a while, I know for sure I have access to the laboratory computer data. The only things I retrieved before being disconnected was the name of the head scientist and one of his co workers, as well as the history of the lab. It was a weather lab, studying deerling's reaction to the seasons, but it was shut down and bought by a man named Colress. Colress and his assistant, Amir, bought the lab for a shocking price, though - 600 million pokeyen. Six hundred god damn million pokeyen. That's million, with six zeros. You can't throw around several hundred million pokeyen. No one has that money. I can't do any research on Colress, but apparently he has some bad history, about six years back he was working with some group called Plasma, and they did some pretty bad things, stealing pokemon and stuff. I guess Plasma got shut down by a kid, and when Colress was cofronted he said he wanted to repent and he was going to build amazing things for the world, bought the lab and disappeared inside it.

Suddenly I notice a Raticate that is a bloody red - I shudder and try not to think of the boy, laying dead behind me. It is almost twice the size it should be, and all the other pokemon seem to fear it, scattering when it passes through. Even the other raticate fear it. I watch it make a full curcuit of the tall grass around us, and then about 25 Ratata and 2 Raticate rush out at us. Arceus doesn't hear them, so I decide to take the fight myself. I'm about to use psychic when I get an odd feeling and instead of glowing red, my eyes glow blue. I feel a pulsing ball of blue light in front of me, but I don't really see it. The sun stops setting and hangs, suspended in the air. The rat pokemon around us stop rushing , frozen like wax figures. Arceus also freezes. The light ball doesn't, howver. In fact, it grows more rapidly, and time refrains from moving as the ball splits into six sphers.. The light balls stretch and then rocket toward the Ratata and Raticate. There is a loud BOOM and a blue flash of smoke. The sun resumes setting and Ratata go flying everywhere. Arceus yelps and the rushes to my side. The red Raticate I saw earlier is crawling around helplessly, result of a direct hit from whatever move it was I used, so I use psychic to pull a Heal Ball from Arceus' belt.

I gently tap it on the Raticate and he zips into the pokéball. He doesn't even try to get out. Arceus just stares at the Heal Ball with astonishment. And then he begins weeping, huge, body-wrenching sobs that echo across the field.

Now we are three. We have a purpose. That we do not yet know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of pokemon. If you expect me to, you need to rethink a lot of things.

Arceus and I walk toward a nearby town. Its called Opelucid City. This is the town of Dragons, as my built in GPS explains. Arceus sits on the edge of a fountain and stares solemnly at the ground. I pop out of my Pokéball and try to comfort him, but he pushes me away. I wonder how long this will last. Ever since we entered Chargestone cave, Arceus has forsaken Crimson and I to the confines of our pokeballs. He is obviously upset at the death of the boy, Thomas. I pity Arceus, I hacked and downloaded everthing on the holocaster Thomas had, and it is to my understanding due to recent calls that they were good friends. I do not fully understand the meaning of 'friends' but I know Arceus greives for the death of Thomas.

Crimson, the adequately named raticate, does not seem to care if he is shunned to the dull little cave of his pokeball. Only once has he come out, to deal with an eelektrik that had snuck up behind us, which he utterly destroyed with a powerful slash to the shoulder area. Immediately after he retreated beck into his pokeball, and I doubt Arceus even saw him. However, with that one move, I was able to analyze his strength. it is simply stunning. At only level 20, his attack stat is nearly 450. In perspective, most pokemon at level 20 have an attack stat lower than 100. It seems Crimson has a rarity deeper than being discolored. Even if given items to boost attack stat escalation, drinks to boost the stat itself, berries to take away other stats' power, and with a nature and other specific characteristics to improve attack stat escalation, it would be very difficult to achieve an attack stat as great as this.

One of my radars jumps, and I look up to see a young lady approaching us. She is probably 14 or 15, about as old as Arceus. Her hair is a dark, reddish purple and is held behind her head with a dawn stone. I nudge Arceus as I continue to study her, and he looks up at her as well. When she gets close, he gets up and they start a conversation. I watch them for a while. She has obviously pulled him out of his bad mood. Her running shoes, dark jeans, and white shirt are common enogh for a pokemon trainer, but I feel slightly unsettled by her. Then I notice several strange things about her. For one, her pokeball is made out of a dusk stone. Where the fuck do you get a pokeball made out of a dusk stone? Second, my radars detect two pokemon. I understand one is in her pokeball, but where is the second one? I continue to watch them, and as their conversation carries on Arceus' gaze slowly drifts down to her chest, and he shifts to adjust a, say, discomfort in his pants. I believe the word for that is pervert. Eventually he looks back up to her face, and after a while she says something about a mall. Just great. The strange girl with the rare pokeball walks up and asks to go on a date. Arceus casually taps the pokeballs on his belt as they begin to walk. Even better. Now if something bad happens, I'll be stuck in my pokeball and unable to help.

But no red light consumes me. Instead, Crimson appears next to me in a flash of light. As grateful as I am to not be stuck in my pokeball, I don't think Arcues should have Crimson out, since he is the one who organized the group that killed Thomas. Think of what he could do with an attack power of 450 and the hundreds of people around us. I glance at the two teens ahead of us and say to Crimson, in pokespeak, that we should probably catch up to them. I am nervous he will lash out at me, but he just responds with a wicked grin and grunts out a sentence.

"Oi ought ter say race ye, but ye'd be shore ter lose 'gainst me."

It takes me a moment to process the slurred words, but I understand the general idea. I tell him no, I would most certainly not lose, and then we high tail it down to where Arceus and the girl are. Crimson and I listen to their conversation, and discover the girls name is Z. Beyond that their conversation bores Crimson and I, and we begin to chat.

whirr, click, " I saw what you did to that eelektrik back at Chargestone cave." whirr, click.

"Did ye? Wassat ter ye? 'Jes p'rtectin m' trainer."

whirr, click, " Your attack stat is impossibly high for a level 20 pokemon." whirr, click.

"Eh. It be eh nacherel talent fer me fambly."

whirr, click, " It would take more than that to make your attack stat 437. Hell, you could knock out a level 60 pokemon with one blow." whirr, click.

"Lissen, ked. Ah dernt knoe nuthin 'bout it, ya hear? Ah dernt knoe nuthin bout it."

For about four hours we wander the mall. As it starts getting dark, Z asks Arceus if he wants to stay the night at her place. He hastily agrees, and we head out of the mall and back into Opelucid, then turn towards Victory road. Just as we near the entrance to Victory road itself, Z turns and marches down a path in the trees. We follow, and the path opens up into a field. In the center of the field rests a small cottage, which all of us enter. Immediately Arceus and Z crash on the couch, leaving Crimson and I to choose wherever we see fit to sleep.

POV switch to Arceus.

I think it is the middle of the night. I'm not sure. Z and I are crashed on the couch. She's snoring in these funny little hisses. I chuckle and scoot closer to her.

"What's so funny?" Z asks sleepily. I tell her it was nothing, go back to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning. She snorts and rolls over so she's sitting on my lap, then twists her body to rest her head on my shoulder.

I glance out the window one last time before falling asleep. Just as my eyes fall shut something flashes across the sky. Honestly though, I'm too tired to care.

POV switch to someone.

AH... WHAT A PITY. YOUNG LOVE CAN BE SO WASTED. POOR BOY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HES DEALING WITH.

"Your Highness, the girl has been confirmed as a part of the Rift Confederacy. She is a threat. What is your wish?"

HO-OH, I DO NOT TRUST YOU ON YOUR OWN. YOU STILL HAVE FAITH IN LUGIA. I WOULD SEND THE REGIS BROTHERS, BUT THEY ARE BUSY WITH THE SEAL. BRING ME XERNEAS, QUICKLY.

"...Yessir"

"Arceus, you need to get up. I've got to go to work and your freak of a Pokemon won't let me out the door."

Ngh... Sunlight shines through the window onto my face. I sit up and glance wearily at PT47, then at Z, and then at the kitchen where PT47 is standing. I point to the countertop where he is sitting, and when Z sees him she squeals like a Grumpig in puberty.

"You have TWO of those things?" Z screeches, pointing to my belt.

What...? No... but... I reach down and find both balls empty... Crimson must've escaped as well.

"Did you try picking him up and moving him, Z?"

I walk to the doorway and grab the duplicate prototype, which turns into a furry, bloodred, Raticate of abnormal size. I chuckle and return to the couch, setting him on my lap and petting his head. Z scowls at the three of us before walking out the door. As she does, she tosses a small pokeball made out of a dark purple crystal, lined with a circlet colored like a Dawn Stone. It turns into a Zorua, and she scampers up onto the seat back of the tall chair in the corner of the room. I guess while Z is gone, she must be the authoritative power in the house.

after over 6 months of neglecting fanfiction I have returned. I'm getting a laptop soon so I can write when I'm away from home (a lot).

Here's a little idea of what I'm planning.

There will be three stories running side by side. This is one, as well as one based in Sinnoh involving a trainer and her Kirlia, and a third based on a nonexistent region called Exus, where the Rift Confederacy holds its 3rd largest defensive outpost. The final one won't really run it's plot in Exus, but rather travel all across the world helping fight wars for the Rift. In fact, Technological Futures and Into the Mist may become sub-stories centered on the story based in Exus, The Cloaked Hunters.

More updates can be found on my main page.

Finally, note that for now I'm writing on a really shitty tablet that can't do much, so typos will appear less once I have my laptop.

A/N: This is specifically for Celestial Evolution in response to a review. You happened to point out that my chapters were too short, I tried to lengthen this one a bit but you have to tell me whether or not its long enough... I'll try to extend it when I have time.


End file.
